1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus with a rotary lens barrel in which a lens barrel having a lens and an image pickup device embedded therein is rotatable. In particular, the present invention relates to a configuration capable of decreasing the length of electric wiring for electrically transmitting image pickup signals, reducing influence of noise applied to the image pickup signals, and markedly improving durability of the electric wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an image pickup apparatus with a rotary lens barrel may be a video camera for video conferences and a video camera for surveillance. In such a video camera, a lens barrel may be rotated in a horizontal direction (hereinafter, referred to as “pan direction”) and in a vertical direction (hereinafter, referred to as “tilt direction”). Image pickup signals from an image pickup device embedded in the lens barrel are electrically transmitted through electric wiring extending through a rotation portion. Thus, the important point is arrangement of the electric wiring at the rotation portion of the lens barrel.
For example, a configuration is known in which a rotation shaft of a lens barrel has a hollow portion, and electric wiring extends through the hollow portion of the rotation shaft. In particular, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-96518 discloses a configuration in which a rotation shaft of a pan motor that rotates a lens barrel in the pan direction has a hollow portion, and electric wiring extends through the hollow portion of the rotation shaft. Accordingly, electric signals can be transmitted between the stationary side and the rotary side.